The Song Street In Inside Jail of Darkness
by Baka-Rii-chan
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan dapat new classmate  yang cantik, baik tapi aneh... mereka pun juga ikut tertarik dalam masalah pribadi gadis itu yang menyangkut sejarah yang terkubur waktu dan pertarungan untuk menyelamatkan dunia !
1. Chapter 1 : New Classmate n First Love!

**Salam kenal, **_**Minna-san**_**! Saya author lemot hadir untuk menghibur **_**Minna-san tachi**_**. **_**Gomen**__**nee**_** jika gaje, aneh, abal, dan ooc. Well, dari pada lama-lama berkenalan dengan saya lebih baik **_**Minna-san **_**ngebaca ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon Review-nya agar saya dapat tahu apa kekurangan maupun keanehan dalam fic ini. **_**Saa... dousoo**_**! HAPPY READING! ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor/Fantasy/Supernatural/Friendship/Mystery ^^**

**Warning :**

**Crossover mode, OC, Shounen-ai, gaje, gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung,**

_**ano**_**... Don't like don't read! **_**Sumimasen **_**A"**

**Pair : **

**SasuNaru, Naruxxx, Sasuxxx **

**Ini pair crossover ya ^^"**

**Summary :**

**Naruto dan kawan-kawan dapat **_**new classmate **_**yang cantik, baik tapi aneh... mereka pun juga ikut tertarik dalam masalah**

**pribadi gadis itu yang menyangkut sejarah yang terkubur waktu dan pertarungan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ?**

_**Sumimasen**_**, bad summary! .lll **

**Story by :**

**Lisian Clyne The Night Fairy**

**The Song Street In Inside Jail of Darkness**

**Chapter 01 : She is our new classmate or Teme first love?**

_Yami_ itu _Kuro_, _Kuro_ itu _Black_, _Black_ itu_ Darkness_

Warna dari para iblis, _DEVIL_

_Hikari_ itu _Shirou_, _Shirou_ itu _White_, _White_ itu_ Light_

Warna dari para malaikat, _ANGEL_

Semua tau jika _devil_ dan _angel_ tak pernah dan tak boleh bersatu entah mengapa mereka tak boleh bersatu. _Angel_ selalu cinta damai, sedang_ devil_ suka ribut mungkin karena itu. Tapi _devil_ tak akan pernah melakukan keributan tanpa _tuan_ mereka, King Evil of Darkness. Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, King Evil dan pasukkannya menyerang dunia fana menyelimuti dunia dengan ketakutan, kekacauan, dan kegelapan pekat. Seorang _angel_ yang perihatin atas apa yang terjadi di dunia pun akhirnya turun ke dunia untuk membantu manusia untuk melawan Raja Iblis walaupun akhirnya mereka kalah telak. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, sang _angel_ menyegel kegelapan dan Raja Iblis serta pasukkannya di sebuah hutan dengan lima buah segel karena kuatnya kekuatan kegelapan dan dia harus menjadikan dirinya salah satu segel itu sebagai pusatnya. Dengan tersegelnya kegelapan, dunia pun kembali tenteram.

**~~**

Ribuan tahun telah berlalu dan mungkin segel itu sedikit terkoyak oleh waktu, cerita itu hanya seperti _fairy tales_ bagi yang mendengarnya saja. Hutan itu pun menjadi sebuah perguruan besar, ternama, luas dengan berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap di sertai astrama, taman-taman yang mempercantik perguruan itu. Siswa-siswi-nya terdiri dari murid TK hingga mahasiswa yang terbagi dalam berbagai kejuruhan yang begitu banyaknya.

Perguruan Konoha

Mungkin nama perguruan itu begitu aneh untuk di ucap maupun di baca dan perguruan inilah yang berdiri atas tanah lima segel, segel-segel itu masih ada pusatnya ada di _Holly Garden _sebuah taman dalam sebuah bangunan kaca yang terkesan loyal, sedang yang lainnya ada di Perpustakaan, Beranda di taman belakang patung malaikat, pohon yang terbesar di sebelah danau (?), dan yang terakhir ada di taman bunga belakang astrama.

TENG TENG TENG TENG~~ TENG TENG TENG TENG~~

Lonceng di menara utama berdentang dan menggema keseluruh sudut perguruan, menandakan jam pelajaran akan di mulai. Seluruh siswa langsung melesat menuju kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku masing-masing tak terkecuali kelas satu kejuruhan Umum satu. Seorang cowok berambut pirang yang berantakan, bermata _shappier_, berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan riang dan senyum yang mengembang di paras manis berwarna _tan_ dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Di gesernya pintu ruang kelasnya.

"_OHAYOOO...MINNA!_"

Naruto Uzumaki (16)

Cowok _hyperaktif_ yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dengan cengiran yang membuai siapa saja. Wajah manis, kulit _eksotis_, senyum menawan, tinggi tubuh yang sedikit melebihi cewek membuatnya dipuja-puja para lelaki dan para _fujoushi_ untuk di jadi _idola _(dalam artian lain dia jadi _uke_ yang begitu berharga). Salah satu siswa kelas satu kejuruhan Umum satu yang di puja-puja cewek-cewek sedunia (?) sebenarnya enggak juga karena author gak nge-_fans_ sama _dia_ itu.

Sasuke Uchiha (16)

Cowok yang hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Naruto, cowok bermata _onyx_ tajam, rambut bermodel _cockatoo_ berwarna hitam kebiruan, kulit putih pucatnya begitu _kontras_ dengan warna rambutnya, perawakan tinggi, sikap dingin, dan wajah ganteng tanpa ekpresi adalah ciri khasnya. Dan mereka tak pernah akur karena Sakura Haruno siswi kelas satu kejuruhan PKK satu yang Naruto sukai menyukai Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke cuek cuek aja oleh karena itu Naruto menganggap Sasuke adalah _rival _cintanya yah walaupun tak di anggap =.=lll.

"Dobe..., kau berisik sekali" Naruto langsung tersulut. Sasuke yang duduk di bangkuk paling belakang dekat jendela yang sama sekali tak menjawab salam Naruto langsung menghina sesuka perutnya. Naruto berjalan cepat ke tempat Sasuke dan...

**BRAKKK**

Menggebrak meja. Dan itu membuat seluruh siswa kelas satu jurusan umum satu melonjak kaget dan memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah intrusi yang baru saja mereka terima dan menghentikan segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan entah itu bergosip-ria, ngerjain PR dan sebagainya.

"_Nani? Teme..._ kau!" Naruto sungguh tak tahan ingin melempar Sasuke ke luar angkasa terjauh sebenarnya ini ingin melempar Sasuke ke _Black Hole_ tapi berhubung Naruto nggak tau di mana _coordinat_ jadi seperti itulah *plak*.

"Suara mu itu cempreng tau... mengganggu kedamaian pagi saja" kata-kata itu makin membuat Naruto naik pitang.

"_TEMEEEE...!_" Naruto makin berminat untuk melempar Sasuke keluar angkasa.

"Hn"

"_ATASHI WA OMAENO DAIKIRAI SAAAAA...!_"

"_Hai, sitei masu ... Do-be_"

Seseorang memgeser pintu kelas, seorang guru yang akan memulai pelajarannya, Fisika. Kakashi Hatake guru rambut _silver_ sebelah mata tertutup poni, _maniac_ masker dan sebuah novel yang mungkin ber-rate M oh... dasar guru laknat *plak*.

"_Oya..oya... Minna_, segera duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing" atas perintan Kakashi-_sensei_ siswa-siswi kelas satu juruhan Umum satu kembali duduk dengan tenang tanpa tawuran (?).

"Sekarang, kalian mendapat seorang teman baru" katanya.

"Nah... silahkan masuk!" ucapnya lagi sambil mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dengan sedikit ikal berwarna _pink peach_ mirip Sakura gadis yang di sukai Naruto, mata _shappire_ sama seperti Naruto, kulit putih yang sama dengan Sasuke dan senyumnya yang begitu lembut mampu menghipnotis mata. Sasuke merasa _familiar_ dengan gadis yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kelas barunya. Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang berbeda saat melihat gadis itu padahal biasanya tau sendirikan sikapnya selalu cuek bebek kayak rambutnya.

'Tumben-tumbenan si Teme kayak gitu... jangan-jangan... hihihi... kena kau Teme' sebuah ide jail melintas di otak Naruto *tumben bisa jalan itu otak ku pikir cuma pajangan*author langsung kabur takut di lempar ke planet Nebula 39*. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan perasaan tak enak.

'Kok.. perasaan aku gak enak yah?' batin Sasuke waswas.

"Perkenalkan namamu, _Oujo-chan_" Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai bicara.

"_Konnichiwa Minna-san, watashi wa Lacus desu, Lacus Clyne_. Mohon kerja samanya _Minna-san_" dengan senyum yang menawan sekali lagi gadis bernama Lacus itu menghipnotis seluruh isi kelas dan itu termasuk Sasuke. Naruto yang dari tadi punya ide jail untuk Sasuke mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Mau tanya apa, Naruto?" kata Kakashi-_sensei_ yang cekatan atas pergerakkan Naruto.

"Lacus-_chan_, kamu udah punya pacar belum?" pertanyaan itu membuat seisi kelas heboh terutama Sasuke, Naruto senyum kemenangan dalam diam melihat tingkah polah Sasuke yang tak tenang. Sedangkan yang di beri pertanyaan hanya tenang.

"Saya belum punya pacar kok" kata Lacus dengan tenang, Naruto merasa ini rencananya berjalan sesuai apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

'_It's show time! Teme_! Rasakan pembalasan ku!' batin Naruto.

"Berarti Si Teme punya kesempatan ya?" Naruto blak-blakkan ngomong dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang kelabakan langsung mulai _jaim and stay cool_ karena di lihat orang sekelas dan anak baru bernama Lacus yang memang _familiar_ baginya dan menarik hatinya. Karena tekanan yang di tujukan padanya begitu besar akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Terserah apa kata mu sajalah, Dobe" kata Sasuke dingin.

Orang-orang sekelas minus Lacus_ sweatdrop_ permanen (?).

**MATTA JIKAI... ^^**

Benarkah Sasuke suka pada Lacus? Kejadian-kejadian aneh muncul? Serangan skala kecil dari kegelapan? Cinta segiempat? Salah satu segel retak? _Mou... doushiyooo... _ah... tak ada yang tau selama chapter depan belum publis. _Sumimasen_, jika fic nya nggantung *pundung di kolong meja* tapi semoga anda tak jerah untuk membaca fic saya. _Please REVIEW, MINNA-SAN!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Being Battel

_**Konnichiwa, Minna-san**_**! Saya Lisian Clyne The Night Fairy kembali untuk menghibur Reader **_**tachi**_**. Karena respon dari Reader tachi yang membahagiakan saya akan lanjutkan fic gaje ini ^^". Oh ya.. dari pada berlama-lama lebih baik langsung saja ya ^^ jadi mohon Review-nya agar saya bisa tahu apa kekurang maupun keanehan dalam fic ini. **_**Saa.. dousoo**_**! HAPPY READING! ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor/Fantasy/Supernatural/Friendship/Mystery**

**Warning :**

**Crossover mode, OC,Shounen-ai, gaje, gak nyambung berlebihan**

_**Ano**_**... Don't like don't read! **_**Sumimasen **_**A"**

**Pair :**

**SasuNaru, Naruxxx, Sasuxxx**

**Ini pair crossover ya ^^"**

**Summary :**

**Aduh gimana ya... Langsung aja ya di baca ^^"**

**Disclamer :**

**Semua charaters di sini bukan milik saya *pundung di bawah meja OSIS (?)***

**Song yang di pergunakan juga bukan *makin pundung (?)***

**Story By : **

**Lisian Clyne The Night Fairy**

**The Song Street In Inside Jail of Darkness**

**Chapter 02 : Being battle with Devil Solider **

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah ke datangan Lacus ke Perguruan Konoha, Naruto mulai mendapat ke untungan dari keberadaan* Lacus di kelasnya tapi dengan tanda petik.. reader mengertikan apa maksud saya (author pasang senyum tanpa dosa *plakk*). Ya, Reader tachi benar, tanda petik eh.. maksud tanda bintang itu *plakk* ^^" maksudnya ****************** (Reader : OI... KOK DI SENSOR?, Author : Soalnya kalau Sasuke tau bisa kebunuh saya eh.. Naruto-sama juga .lll).

**Back to Story **

Setiap kali ada mata pelajaran Naruto langsung saja menyeret _coverboy_ (?) kita (?) (Author : KITA? LOE AJA KALIK GUE NGGAK *dipukulin fans girls Sasuke*author bonyok* T^T). Maksud saya Sasuke masuk ke kelompoknya (kalau ada tugas diskusi) si Sasuke sih EGP saat masuk kelompoknya Naruto tapi begitu Naruto meminta Lacus ikut juga maka sudah dapat di pastikan _**Sang Tuan Perfect..**_ _**INGAT... PERFECT!**_(Reader : Biasa aja kalik! Nggak usah pakai Bolt pula!) langsung terbelalak sampai mata onxy-nya mau lepas (?) dari tempatnya, itu pun terjadi saat makan siang di atas atap sekolah Lacus pun Naruto ajak ikut makan siang bareng (pasti sama Sasuke). Jadi kalau Naruto ada Sasuke selalu aja dapat 'sesuatu' yang menyulitkan (Author : Malang niyan nasib kamu Sasuke.. hiks.. :') , Sasuke : OI.. APA-APAAN SENYUMAN MU ITU? *ngamuk mode*).

Ruang Musik jam pelajaran terakhir -

"Hari ini penilaian musik classic jazz pop, maju berdasar undian! Dari tiga kotak ini ada nomor yang sama dengan kata lain yang mendapatkan nomor yang sama sekelompok" kata Asuma-sensei (Reader : Sejak kapan dia bisa musik? *sweatdrop*) dengan begitu santai.

Sementara murid-muridnya~~ ^^"

"EEEEEEEE...?" dengan kata lain mereka tak setuju (kecuali Sasuke yang berpikir kesempatan lepas dari jerat jaring ke jailan ((hah? Emang ada ya jaring begituan? *plakk*)) si Dobe, sedangkan Lacus.. hanya ambil sisi positifnya aja maksudnya dia cuma happy-happy aja). Nah.. tapi bagi cewek-cewek ini kesempatan bisa sekelompok dengan _Sir Super Keren Sasuke_ yang terkenal sampai keseluruh dimensi (?).

Di taman bunga belakang astrama lebih tepatnya dimana segel itu berada. Seseorang sedang mendekat kearah segel itu.

"Hmm.. jadi ini yang menyegel 'inkarnasi ku' " sebuah senyum sinis bertengger manis di wajah orang itu. Dia membacakan sebuah sesuatu (hah? Ayat kursi ya? *plakk*) sebuah mantra yang cukup untuk membuat retakan kecil di segel itu.

KREKK

Benar. Sebuah retakan kecil terbentuk di salah satu bagian segel itu dan lagi-lagi orang itu tersenyum sinis.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang entah di mana-

Seseorang duduk di sebuah kuris yang begitu tinggi bagaikan kuris seorang raja. Ya, memang kuris itu kuris untuk seorang raja dan yang sedang duduk disana adalah...

**King Evil Of Darkness**

Dia menatap bosan apa yang ada di dunia fana cerah dan damai. Hingga sebuah interupsi terdengar.

"_King Evil , Raja Kami Yang Indah_" kata salah seorang kesatria kegelapan yang sedang menghadapnya.

"Apa mau mu?" balas nya datar.

"Sebuah retakan kecil terbentuk di segel Utara, _Wahai Raja Kami Yang Indah_" kesatria memberitakan hal yang cukup menarik.

'Hmm.. 'reinkarnasi ku' kau hebat bisa membuat celah kecil itu' batin _King Evil_ dengan nada yang mungkin bisa di sebut bangga.

"Kalau begitu siapkan beberapa prajurit untuk keluar dan lakukan penyerangan skala kecil ke dunia fana" titah sang _King Evil_ langsung di laksanakan tanpa banyak bicara.

Kembali ke dunia fana di tempat segel Utara, orang itu masih di tempat itu bersandar di sebuah pohon tua yang besar. Seakan tak puas melihat kerjanya, dia kembali berjalan mendekati segel itu.

Dia tangannya sudah ada sebilah pedang yang bilah pedangnya begitu bening bagaikan kaca tapi bukan kaca melain kan kristal yang di asah dengan begitu lihai oleh seorang pengerajin pedang, pedang indah yang bening dan setajam bukan melebihi ketajaman pedang lain. Di arahkannya pedang itu ke arah tangan kirinya.

TESS TESS

Bercak darah. Ya, darah segar keluar dari tangan kirinya. Senyuman itu kembali muncul, di teteskannya darah itu ke segel itu.

"_ATAS NAMA DARAH KETURUNAN RAJA KEGELAPAN, BANGKITLAH BERSAMA KEABADIAN WAHAI PENGIKUTKU!_ " darah nya menguap ke langit membuat langit berubah menjadi mendung.

"Dengan begini akan lebih menarikkan, _Angel_... bukan _My Princess of Light_"

Back to Ruang Musik-

"Nee.. Teme, nasib mu sedang sialkan... he..he..he.." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Cih.. Berisik kau, Dobe" Sasuke menanggapi dingin ejekkan Naruto, ya apa boleh di kata mungkin memang benar apa yang di katakan Naruto karena Sasuke kembali harus bersama Naruto dan Lacus untuk penilaian musik kali ini. Mungkin kalau saya jadi Sasuke saya akan berkata "Apes.. apes.. Apa si Dewa kesialan sedang menempel kepada ku? Nasib.. Nasib..." di tambah dengan nangis gaje gitu *di chidori Sasuke sampai gosong*

"..." Lacus Cuma mematap keluar jendela dengan tatapan serius. 'Segelnya retak? Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan-jangan... I-ini gawat' batin Lacus.

"Nah.. kelompok 7, silahkan maju" perintah Asuma-sensei, membuyarkan lamunan Lacus. Sasuke ambil posisi di piano, Naruto ambil posisi keyboard, dan Lacus sebagai vocalis.

"Yak, MULAI!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memainkan musik, Lacus mendengarkan nada-nada itu secara seksama menanti saat untuk nya bernyanyi.

'Sekarang!'

Kahosoi hi ga

Kokoro no haji ni tomoru

Itsu no manika moe

Hirogaru netsujou, Watashi no chou

Fukisoku ni tobi mawari

Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

Semua orang tercengan, mana mungkin mereka tidak kaget sedari tadi Lacus, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bercanda saja tanpa membahas lagu, nada, pembagian waktu yang di perlukan, temo lagu benar-benar permainan dewa yang begitu hebat**. **Sasuke dan Naruto masih sibuk dengan musik mereka, Lacus masih bernyanyi tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Sedangkan pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat ya.. tempat Segel Utara. Lacus melihat keluar jendela lagi dan...

'A-apa-apaan itu? Kenapa langit jadi hitam pekat?' mata Lacus terbelalak lebar.

POKK POKK POKK POKK POKK POKK

Suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh siswa kelas satu Kejuruan Umum satu dan Asuma-sensei membuat Lacus melihat kearah kericuhan (?) itu.

"Hebat sekali kalian!" kata teman-teman mereka.

"Kerja bagus, Lacus-chan!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"_Hai.. Arigato gozaimasu, _Naruto-san" kata Lacus dengan senyum. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba Lacus menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak salting sendiri.

"Permainan piano yang terdengar elegan dan indah sekali, Sasuke-san" puji Lacus plus senyum tulus.

"Hn.. Terima kasih, suaramu juga sama indahnya" Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Ara.. Arigato_"

"Suit.. Suit.. " Naruto kembali menggoda Sasuke. Dan kembali ricuh seperti biasa.

Di luar kelas -

"Lagu pembuka yang indah untuk memulai pertarungan demi dunia fana ini" kata orang yang tadi ada di Segel tadi. Lacus melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar, dia merasakan ada seseorang di balik pintu itu dan menutuskan untuk membukanya.

"Iyakan, My Princess?"

**JDERRRRR**

Suara dan cahaya kilat membuat suasana ramai akan teriakan para siswi. Mata Lacus terbelalak melihat orang itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Seorang cowo bermata amethysh yang memasang senyum manis kepada Lacus di koridor yang gelap gulita.

"Ano... Anda siapa ya?" tanya Lacus dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

**MATTA JIKAI... ^^**

Pasukkan skala kecil kegelapan muncul di dunia fana? Siapa nama cowo yang ada di depan Lacus? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Pertarung yang mungkin tak ada akhirnya sudah di mulai? Bagaimana cara Lacus mengalahkan kegelapan? Ara... nanti kan jawabannya di chapter depan ya ^^. _Please REVIEW, MINNA-SAN!_

Author : HUE... *nangis gaje*

Reader : Kenapa kau nangis (mana gaje pula) ?

Author : Fic.. hiks..

Reader : Emang napa?

Author : KENAPA ENDDING NYA JADI HORROR GINI? HUAAA... *nangis guling-gulingan*

Reader : *gubrak*anime style* KAMI PIKIR APAAN? TERNYATA HAL NGGAK PENTING! *sewot*

Author : Hiks.. Review please *pundung*


End file.
